Who Am I To Become?
by Kittenyoukai
Summary: Heart torn out and rejected Kagome has to spend here days at school suffering with Kikyo and InuYasha together, but Sesshomaru offers her a deal, what could a cold youkai like himself offer her and what would he want in return? Reposted!
1. Chapter 1

Ok I know most who know my fanfics are probably like when am I going to update and I want to wait until a good idea pops in my head before I start typing stuff and get bored with it.

Tears of hate, tears of regret stream down my face as I stood behind the pillar after seeing him place his arms around her and kiss her full of passion. That smirk was for me, those burning passionate eyes were for me, not for her. I suppose if they were for me then he would be here with me instead of kissing her while I hide behind the pillar and cry my eyes out.

How could he do this to me, I love him so much I did everything for him and this is what I get in return?

I wiped away the tears from my eyes and turned my head to the side. I listened as he whispered I love you to her over and over again.

_Don't cry Kagome, it's just a silly high school crush. Yeah, the crush that you dated for two years and is now making with your 'best friend'._ The thought of that made me want to tear my hair out from my scalp and scream. I wanted to find the nearest wall and crush it beneath my palm while I cursed both their names to hell.

But no I will not cry, I will not shed another single tear enough I had to move on.

"InuYasha, we shouldn't do this now, we have to go to class."

I'm sure that's what her mouth was forming to say, but I'm pretty sure she wanted to do so a lot longer.

With a long drawn out sigh I heard watched him let go after going her one last kiss. "Fine Kikyo, but I just love to kiss you so much more because I love you, so much."

I clenched my fist once again, it was not only two weeks ago, _just_ two weeks that he said that to me and now he just dumped me, cheated is more the term.

"Promise me though InuYasha that when we're with Kagome that you won't do anything in front of her this whole situation is still out in the open and we're both still her friends." She gently placed her hands his chest and shoved him away.

He groaned and rolled his eyes. "Kikyo, the only reason, I'm still friends with that girl is because you. I don't even want to be around her anymore. She's such an emotional wreck."

And whose fault do you think it is you cheating fool. You're mind is so clouded that you don't even notice me.

Kikyo slapped him on the chest. "You big dummy the only reason she's acting like this is because you broke her heart."

"I don't know how many times I apologized for that, she should just get over that and move on, it's not like she really cared about me anyway. Besides I want everyone to know that you are mine."

With that Kikyo turned and smiled happily and hugged him. She lifted her head and our eyes met briefly for a moment and she smirked before burying her face within his chest. She knew I was there. She could tell so easily how I was feeling because being a miko that we both were we could read auras.

The sharp pain in my heart twisted again. I clutched my chest as I felt all the air leave my body. A shaky hand covered my mouth as I kept from gasping. How could he ever think I didn't care about him? I loved him so much, more than anything else in the world. I gave almost everything to him, I let him touch me in ways no one had ever had even when I wasn't comfortable with it, and it was all for him.

The tears came again faster as I left from behind the pillar and walked away as the last school bell rang. I couldn't go to class I didn't want to, not like this, it hurt too much. I didn't want anyone to see me this way. I ran to the back of the school as my vision became blurred by the tears. When I was fully there I slumped down against the wall and held my knees to my chest in order to cry my heart. I promised myself so many times that I wasn't going to cry anymore too.

"Well if that's the case then maybe you should stop while you're still ahead, because the smell of salt water annoys this Sesshomaru."

I lifted my head up in order to see InuYasha's older brother sat down with a book placed in his lap as he leaned against the tree near him. "How did you know what I was thinking?"

He glanced away from me to turn to his book. "You said it out loud, if you do not wish for others to know your thoughts then don't say them out loud to where others can hear them easily."

"I'm so sorry," I spat out bitterly. "I thought I was alone."

Sesshomaru arched his eyebrows and gave a smirk never looking away from his book. "You seem to be that a lot as of late from what I gather when I see my brother with that new woman at our house." He closed the book finally and placed it underneath his arm. "Then again even when you were with him you were alone, because she was always over to 'visit' as they so put it."

Another striking pain entered my heart as a new realization struck. They were already doing more than they told me before we broke up; they only told me they kissed. But they had already done everything, and yet he still tried so hard to make me do the same for him. He was trying to take everything from me and he had the nerve to question my love towards him.

My chest tightened to where I could fear my heart hammering unsteadily. My breathing became uneven as I struggled to breathe in. My hands began to grab at my throat to help draw in extra air to my empty lungs. I closed my eyes, but then opened them again, because whenever they were closed I could see the distant memories of what we were, and what was now. My hands released my throat to clutch my head as I shook it violently.

"Please, make it stop, make it go away! I don't want to see it anymore I can't take it!" I yelled from the top of my lungs as I crouched to the ground. "MAKE IT STOP, PLEASE!" I mumbled as I put her hands to cover my ears next to stop the voices of him. His confessions of love and promises constantly flashed through my mind making the scar on my heart deeper. I constantly murmured 'you promised' as I undulated up and down on the ground as I soaked the ground with my tears.

I looked ahead of when I saw feet in front of me. I looked up to see golden eyes staring down at me with disgust. "Stop this pitiful display human, you are fine." Sesshomaru said as he picked me from the ground by my shirt. "If you can spend this much time mulling over this situation, then you can find a better way to better yourself."

"'Better myself?'" I repeated his words slowly like an obnoxious parrot. "Are you saying I'm not good as I am?"

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "This Sesshomaru did not say that I was merely stating that if he dumped because he thought she was better then maybe you should do things that make you seem better than her."

In a way that made so much more sense than I was willing to give him credit for. Then again he was the older Inu brother, but he was always so cold and stand-offish towards everyone. "From what I hear of you Sesshomaru you're like a business man, you may lend out your assistance, but you want something back in return with interest. So what do you gain from giving me this small bit of information, what's the price?" I asked wiping the remaining bit of tears on my cheek.

Slowly a smirk curled across his thin, smooth lips as his eyes narrowed in evil amusement. His eyebrow rose and I thought I caught a glint of his fang when he smiled. I shivered as I backed away from his predatory approach towards my person. He walked towards me with such skilled grace that I nearly thought he was smooth, sleek jaguar cornering his prey. My back met with the wall and I shifted my head left and right to look for an opening, but though my head would move, I could never remove my eyes from his. My heart pounded like an Indian drum at the start of war and I froze in my spot. He crouched down towards me until we were at eye level. He leaned over to me slowly as if he were leaning in for a kiss. No he couldn't this was Sesshomaru; he would never kiss me, would he? I was brought from my thoughts as his breath brushed my ear.

"Does it matter what this Sesshomaru wants from you, because I would take it from you with or without your consent."

The nerve of him, my eyes widened considerably. "I know you would."

He leaned in closer and I could feel the smirk or his lips against the shell of my ear. "You're smarter than I took you for." He moved back until we were back to being eye to eye. I never did notice when he had enclosed me inside his arms. They were on either side of my head to keep me from escaping I would guess, and just like that I was caught.

There was a scuffling around the corner. We turned our heads to see InuYasha come around the corner breathing heavily. His eyes landed on me and then narrowed as they shifted between me and his brother. From his perspective I'm sure it looked as though Sesshomaru was going to kiss me. Then it dawned on me, Sesshomaru heard InuYasha coming he had to with his superior hearing, that's why he placed me here.

"What's the matter InuYasha you look upset?" He asked callously.

"What is going on here Sesshomaru, what did you do to Kagome?" He asked once he caught his breath.

I tilted my head in confusion. Didn't he just tell Kikyo that he didn't care about me, so then what was he here for?

Sesshomaru backed away and stood up. He leaned down and dusted his pants off with a simple stroke. "Nothing, brother Kagome and I were just holding an intellectual conversation, something I lack in life with you around."

"Bullshit Sesshomaru! I smelled her tears and heard her scream from across the courtyard. Now what did you do? I swear if you hurt her I will murder you."

Sesshomaru arched his eyebrow and then turned to me, and smirked again. He was edging InuYasha's nerves. "Hurt her, why little brother as amusing as your threats are, I think you yourself have given more hurt to last a lifetime so nothing I do can compare to you, you can't even protect her from yourself."

Oh yes, he defiantly struck a nerve because he rendered InuYasha speechless his ears drooped as his eyes shifted away. I watched silently my eyes shifted between them. It was so easy to see sometimes why they were brothers, but then there were also so many things that set them apart too.

"That has nothing to do with you Sesshomaru you should shut up until you know what you're talking about."

"I think the same would apply to you then with this current situation."

InuYasha growled loudly the clenched his teeth. "When it comes to Kagome it is my business."

Why did they continuously talk as if I was not there?

"You lost that right when your mind strayed to another, don't be so selfish InuYasha, you can't have them both at your side without hurting one of them, and since it always Kagome crying in the end its pretty obvious who you chose more than anything."

It was the truth, but hearing out loud made it so much worst. I could feel my chest tighten again. I reached up to clutch my chest and tried to catch some more air as it felt like closing up. Why did these words hurt so much?

"Kagome,"

I looked up to them both not sure which called to me.

"Are you all right," It was InuYasha who approached me. "You look pale; do you want to go to the nurse?"

Sesshomaru stood next to my side and grabbed my hand to pull me up, by my hand. "I can take her there let's go right away."

Another growled emitted from InuYasha. "Damn it Sesshomaru would you just butt out I'm trying to take care of her."

I don't know which one I should have chosen. They both at the moment deserved an award for their acting skills currently. Before I knew what was happening my vision blurred and I swayed to the side. Then like before, like always the darkness pulled me back once again. I found that lately its embrace was comforting and welcome as it left me to the recesses of my heart and lulled me into a fitful slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kagome, I'm here for you, I still love you." The warmth of his hand touched, his golden eyes sparkled with warmth and tenderness. I sighed as I leaned over to kiss his lips how I missing them.

Before our lips met, he pushed me back. "What's wrong InuYasha?" I asked and I knew a big smile showed on my face.

_'Kagome, Kagome, wake up! Kagome, can you hear me?'_

'Wake up', wasn't I already? Then I realized that this was nothing more than a dream. The reality was that InuYasha and I were no longer together. I turned to the face in my dreams and reached out to him. _No don't wake me up let me lie here please, even if this is a dream I don't want to let go!_ I thought as everything faded away.

I opened my eyes, the light above me flashing brightly. I squinted my eyes and placing my hands over them to block out the on coming headache. I sat up looking at the white sheet that covered my body, staring blankly. So it was just a dream as I had thought. I almost laughed at my ridiculous thoughts. Of course, that was the dream, because right now I was living in a nightmare.

"Kagome, dear how are you feeling?" A soothing voice drifted across the room.

I looked to the curtain to see a silhouette shrouding outside of it. The nurse Kaede pulled back the curtain, a wet rag placed in her hand. Her aged face smiled tenderly as she placed a hand on my shoulder. "You should rest child," She said pushing me back down. "Your body is weak from lack of nutrition, why haven't you been eating." She placed the soft towel over my head. "Your eyes look heavy too, so I assume you don't sleep either?"

I hung my head in shame and embarrassment as my cheeks turned red. The truth was I had spent so much time sulking that daily things such as eating and sleeping had not occurred to me. Even if I wanted to eat, I couldn't, my body only rejected any type of food I tried to take in. As for sleeping, I didn't want to sleep, because when I slept I dreamed, and when I dreamed they were of him. I didn't want to see his face anymore, because when I did I lost all my resolve to try to hate him.

I turned to Kaede and smiled at her weakly before staring at the blank ceiling. "I've just been very busy lately with school and stuff Miss Kaede." I lied, and I hated lying, but I just didn't want anyone to know I was suffering so much; I couldn't stand for anyone to pity me.

When she looked at back at me I noticed the look in her eye; she knew that I was lying. I squirmed underneath the bed sheet to avoid her gaze. "Perhaps you should take a break from school and relax a couple of days."

"No! I can't I have a lot of work to focus on I can't just take a few days off. This is my senior year I cannot afford to get behind in my classes right now graduation is right around the corner."

"Child, you will never make it to graduation if you constantly stress your body." She sternly before leaving out of the curtain enclosed section. "Ah thank you child you have been much help."

"It's no trouble at all Kaede I'm glad to help." It was InuYasha outside the curtain. So he was the one who called me to wake up. "How is she doing?" I heard him ask Kaede.

_'Please', _I begged in my mind. '_Don't let him see, don't let him know that he had an effect on me.'_

"She's fine, just under a lot of stress from school work and graduation being right around the corner. I hear the homework they give her is exceptionally hard and that she sometimes skips meals just to study."

InuYasha let out a strained laugh. "Yeah, she has always been that way; her education always comes first."

I sighed and silently thanked her for keeping my cover. Miss Kaede probably knew more than she was willing to let on because she too was a miko with exceptional powers.

I heard the shuffle of feet coming towards me. I began to panic, not sure if I should fake sleep or not. In a sense it wouldn't matter anyway, my erratic heartbeat would give away my act. He did after all have superior hearing to humans. As the curtain was pulled back I made sure the sheet was pulled up to my nose. His eyes looked at me with sorrow before pulling a chair to sit next to the bed. A few moments passed; we both were silent. His gaze burrowed into me and I made sure to look everywhere else, but those eyes.

His hand came up to pull down the blanket and my eyes grew wide before I tugged it back up. I leaned away from his outreached hand burrowing deeper into the bed. "Kagome," his voice came out sad and weak. "Why are you acting this way? You make it seem as though we're strangers."

In a sense, we were strangers now. Even when were dating we were still like strangers. I knew nothing of him all that much and he did not bother to learn much about me. I am still learning even some things about him now. In truth, I did not know him as well as I thought I did. All the lies and the secrets he held from me, and I gave two full years of my life for him in return he gave almost nothing. With that bitter thought, I turned on my side to ignore him.

"Kagome, you've changed a lot lately. First you became distant, cold even, and now I find you at the ditching class to hang around with my brother." I noticed his tone changed slightly to anger as he spat out the word _brother_. His tone was hushed and whispered so as not to alert Kaede of his true intentions.

I turned to him with emotionless cold eyes. "Why does it matter what I do now InuYasha? I am no longer a part of your life, you made that abundantly clear." I had to be cold; I had to be distant so I wouldn't fall prey to his tricks and lies.

His eyes became pained with remorse. "Kagome, how could you say that to me?"

_'Look away, don't let him get to you Kagome' _I chastised myself, but it was too late, as soon as I saw that face filled with pain and remorse, my resolve to hate caved in. I sat up, taking the wet rag from my head to cup his cheek. "InuYasha I'm so sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me lately, I just…I don't know."

He smiled at me and leaned over to pull me into an embrace. I sighed, curling myself into his warmth with content. That was when I felt it, the press of his lips against my forehead in tenderness. He did care, he did. I was so happy with just that one little kiss. I felt the tears build in my eyes with joy when I used my other hand to clutch his shirt.

My inner thoughts screamed at me constantly not to listen to his lies, that he would only betray me again. I myself knew he would too, but at the moment, I was too happy to care about anything at the moment, because I knew deep in my heart I still loved him.

"It's okay Kagome." He said simply before crawling into the bed and pulling me in between his legs to hold me close to him as he stroked my hair. "You've been so stressed Kagome, are things still going bad at home?"

I closed my eyes before nodding. My family, unlike most that attended this school, had little money to support us financially, especially seeing as my mom was the only person to take care of me and my brother with my father being dead for six years. It was so for all of us, but my little brother barley had any memory of him seeing as he was three when it happened. Since then I became the second mother of the house. I never had time to do what normal teenagers did, I came home to take care of my brother and do homework with chores. I did not have the time to go out with friends; it was very rare when I did.

Eventually she did get a boyfriend they had been together for about five or four years, but they argued so much that I had to take charge of it and become the adult for my younger brother. Lately it became much worst with them. There were times when the fights became physical, and on those nights I would prepare myself to see the tear stained face of my brother as he crawled into my bed, us both clinging to one another as we silently wished for the sounds to stop. I knew in those moments we both wished that my father was still there to hold us and tell us everything would be okay.

"It'll be okay Kagome, I'm here for you, you know that don't you." He whispered.

Maybe things weren't as bad as I made them seem, maybe what I saw earlier was just my imagination. So what if InuYasha made a mistake, which doesn't matter and maybe I wasn't his perfect girl, but I knew we could be best friends. I could hardly remember why I had my doubts about them in the first place.

I nodded again before a smile crept across my face. Then the door opened and the sound of clicking heels interrupted us. InuYasha quickly pulled me away and moved off the bed just as soon as the curtain was pulled back to reveal Kikyo. "Hey Kaggy, I heard that you were sick. Why didn't you tell me that you weren't feeling well?" She asked as she sat on the edge of the bed and handed me a bottle of water and a small package of crackers.

I stared at her before accepting the package lightly into my hands while mumbling a small thank you. I wanted to shrink away from her so bad. When I looked at her face, I smiled lightly and glanced back down at my hands. Around her, I felt so invisible like I didn't matter anymore. Her personality was so much different from mine. She was so expressive with her emotions unlike me, I may have acted tough, but that was my defence to keep everyone away from my heart and I had a hard time showing any emotion to anyone. She was sweet and something most guys wanted, while I was always labeled as the cool girl guys would rather be friends with rather than date.

"I had so much fun last night Inu we should do it again." Kikyo said grabbing his hand.

He smiled before returning the grip over her hand. "I'm glad you did, we can do it again as soon as you want to."

I watched with an empty look on my face. They were so in love with one another, there was nothing I could do to come between them. I wanted to cry again as I saw them chatting idly with one another, the atmosphere around them seemed so bright and happy as it clashed with my dark mournful one. I could not stand this anymore it was horrible to sit idly by and watch.

The door opened once more. Who could it possibly be this time? I had a feeling that Miss Kaede was going to have fit from all these people coming in her office.

"Hello child, what brings you here?"

Sesshomaru's voice floated over the room. "I came here, to take Kagome home." Without waiting a moment later, he opened the curtain to pull me out of the bed away from Kikyo and InuYasha. "I hope you are feeling well now Kagome." He said picking me up in his arms. "Say goodbye to your friends, its time to go home now." He said and exited the room before I or anyone else could protest any further.

I was happy to see him as he held me in his arms. It was as if he knew I wanted to be away from there. "It's like you knew." I whispered faintly.

"Your aura felt distressed." He stated bluntly.

I tilted my head to the side a sarcastic smile stretched across my face. "Why Sesshomaru, if I didn't know any better, I would assume that you were worried about me." I joked.

He looked down at me before letting out an irritated growl. "Never assume that I give any care for you miko, this is only a ploy to show my brother how much of an idiot he is."

_'Whatever.'_ "As if you don't tell him enough about how much of an idiot he is Sesshomaru. I think he gets how you feel about him."

"But I don't think he understands how he feels about you, nor do you understand how you feel about him." He said sternly before opening the car door and placing me inside. "You were about to fall for it, I know you're a lot smarter than that Kagome, he's just going to pull you back into a false sense of security. Kikyo is his girlfriend now Kagome, remember he picked her over you."

"I know that Sesshomaru, you don't have to tell me. I know there is nothing I can do to be with him again."

"You are going to have to work hard in order to beat her then Kagome."

_'Beat her, what did he mean by that?' _"Beat her in what Sesshomaru, she's everything I'm not. She has the most gorgeous things about her and I have absolutely nothing compared to her."

Sesshomaru turned off the car and we sat in silence until I turned to look out the window. My eyes widened in shock. '_Why, why did he bring me here of all places?' _This place had too many memories. I had to choke back a sob in my throat and bite my lip to keep it from protruding out. We were at the Takahashi's manor, the home of InuYasha and his family. I gripped the car door handle, thrust the door open violently, and slammed the door shut with intense anger. I walked away from the heading back to the large gates.

In an instant Sesshomaru took hold of my wrist before I could walk down the driveway. "Where are you going, did I say you could leave?"

I snatched my hand away from his hold before turning a glare to him. "I don't know what game you're trying to pull here Sesshomaru, but it's not funny."

"Miko I am not under any circumstances playing any game as you so call it, and I do not like you slamming the door of my car."

"Oh boohoo, I hurt your stupid car. It's not like you don't have enough money to replace it anyway. Just take me home I don't want to be here anymore."

Sesshomaru was starting to lose his patience with me I could tell, but I didn't care. I didn't want to come back here ever again in my life. "Woman, you are trying my patience. You will stay here; we have to have a lot of preparation to go through."

I paused in the midst of my triad to turn my head and raise my eyebrow. I figured he knew what I was going to ask so I kept silent hoping he would answer. He didn't return one, instead he tugged on my hand to pull me up the large driveway. I was trembling inside to what he had in store for me.

When we reached the front door he paused before it. _'Why are we stopping?'_ I thought before the door opened up itself. He was greeted openly, the line of house cleaners and servants calling out 'Welcome home Young Lord.' I felt so out of place every time I came here with InuYasha, I realized that with Sesshomaru it was only going to be so much worse.

"Sesshomaru my boy, welcome back." A loud booming voice called from above the stairs.

I stiffened and curled myself behind Sesshomaru to hide away from his father, InuTashio.

Sesshomaru inclined his head with acknowledgement. "Hello father."

I watched as he turned those similar eyes to me and they lit up. Quicker than a blur, he ran down the stairs with his demon speed and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. "Kagome it has been so long since I've seen you. You don't come around so much anymore, your presence is always a blessing here." He smiled before letting me go.

I laughed lightly before, my tension melted away. "Hello Mr. Takahashi," I said grinning brightly. "School and home always keep me busy."

His loud booming laugh echoed through the house before he placed a hand on my shoulder. "That's my girl keep your priorities up like that and you'll be successful. You have to promise me that you will be around more though."

I hesitated in my answer letting out a strained laugh before I nodded. I could not trust my voice to answer for me.

"Oh, she'll be coming around a lot more father; I'll make sure of it." Sesshomaru stated before grabbing my arm.

InuTashio raised an eyebrow curiously but didn't ask any questions. "Oh yeah, where's your brother?" He lifted up his arm to peer down at his watch. "It's early Sesshomaru, you two shouldn't even out of school just yet."

I froze, what was he going to think with me and Sesshomaru coming home early, together. I panicked turning my eyes to him to see what he would say.

"I asked the teacher to excuse us because Kagome passed out during school." He stated simply once again.

InuTashio's face slumped and he placed a hand on my forehead. "Kagome, you should be more careful not to overwork yourself like that, you're welcome here anytime to rest when you need to."

I sighed in relief before Sesshomaru continued to pull me up the stairs. When we reached the top I could have sworn InuTashio whisper something, but when I looked back to see if I was mistaken he was already walking out of the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshomaru opened the door to his room. My eyes widened in anticipation; I never before had seen Sesshomaru's room. As the door opened up, I covered my eyes from the brightness. The large white room blinded my eyes as the sunlight bounced off the wall from the open curtains.

"So I guess you like white?" I asked before standing in the doorway of the room.

"It symbolizes high status in some places." (I'm not sure if this is true, but I like how it sounds.)

In the corner of the room sat a large purple couch underneath the large grand window with its curtains drawn back to let the sunlight shine inside. The large bed settled neatly in the center of the room covered in fine silk sheets.

I watched as he walked inside. I stood in the doorway as my nerves twitched with anticipation and anxiety. He turned to me his, his golden eyes holding annoyance. "Are you going to come in or not miko?" He asked impatiently.

My thoughts snapped to attention to his voice. I slowly slide one foot into the room as though I was passing an invisible barrier. I watched as he heaved a sigh of frustration before continuing further into his room. "Close the door behind when you finally decided to enter the room."

My heartbeat tripled as I looked at the door behind me. _He wants me to do what?_ I thought. I stared at the bleak white door for a long time hating it with a passion every second. What if he tried to do something to me behind these closed doors? Then I pulled my lip back in a sarcastic grin, yeah, as if he would do anything to me. After a while my mind flashed back to his words, _Does it matter what this Sesshomaru wants from you, because I would take it from you with or without your consent._ I shook my head violently before getting up the courage to walk out the door.

I paused in mid step to look back to see if Sesshomaru was watching sure enough he had a raised eyebrow and his arms crossed. "Where are you going Kagome?" He asked walking towards me before gripping my arm. "You wouldn't dare run away after I took the time to bring you here so graciously." His grip tightened on my arm before he pulled me inside the room and closed the door. "I thought you wanted my help Kagome so that you could prove to InuYasha that you were a better than Kikyo."

I wish he would stop saying there names. I didn't want to hear them anymore than I needed to. My heart clenched with each mentioning of their names. To be honest I never said anything about wanting to be better than her. How could I be any better than her when she was everything I'm not? The tears came at my eyes before. "Why bother Sesshomaru, its not like it's going to change anything at all."

The air around me changed as I felt myself pushed onto the wall. He braced his arms against the wall before he came close to my face. His fangs were bared as he growled lowly. "Why do you doubt that you cannot show him you can be a better woman without him? Why do you love him so much that you would belittle yourself, you're smarter than that Kagome."

I opened my eyes in shock before I looked into his. I could not see anything his bangs covered his eyes. I grabbed his face and looked into his eyes. "Sesshomaru, why are you trying so much, I'm not the pretty as Kikyo." I lifted his to meet mine. "Look at me Sesshomaru; I will never stand a chance against her. So can we just stop please?"

There was a long silence between us before he grabbed my wrist. Before taking me and throwing me to the bed in the center of the room. I had little time to retaliate before he crouched over me, his long hair once again enveloping us in a curtain. "Miko, your words irritate me even further than before. If I found that you were lacking in appearance then I would have not bothered with you in the first place. As for why I am doing this…" He paused before leaning towards my neck, "that alone is my secret." He whispered along my skin before encasing my pulse point between his lips and his fangs pressing lightly against it.

I hitched my breath in my throat. "Sesshomaru…no don't…" I said weakly before closing my eyes in pleasure. _No, I shouldn't be doing this_. I thought in my mind, but the warmth if his body against mine made me stop. Then I slowly let my mind slip. Why did it matter anyway who had my body? InuYasha already did so much already to me it shouldn't matter. My body would just be another toy to Sesshomaru.

He lifted his head before gazing at my eyes. "So the half-breed has really broken you if you are allowing me to do this to you."

"He had almost every part of my body, he just didn't take virginity, but I doubt that I'm ever going to trust another guy enough for it to be special to me at all so you can do it." I said looking him into his eyes with a blank stare.

He pushed himself away from me before walking away. "Then you would be nothing than a whore miko have you no self respect? Or did my brother succeed in striping you of that too."

My blood boiled over. "How dare you assume that? You're the one who pushed yourself on me and decided to start doing what you did."

"And yet you did little to stop it." He stated.

"I told you to stop." I defended myself as my body turned red from embarrassment.

"Miko if I were any other male that pitiful attempt you made would have seem more like an encouragement."

I sat quietly. "Why did you do it then Sesshomaru? You never really told me why you're doing all of this for me, you hate me remember, in fact you hate all humans."

He paused for a moment. "If you want the truth miko, I don't necessarily hate you miko, in fact to be honest you're a tolerable human for me and my father. You're a good woman and did not love InuYasha for money and to have InuYasha treat you that way, I wanted to show him how bad he was for hurting you."

I was shocked by his words and my tears weld up in my eyes. "So you don't hate me?" I said with a trembling voice.

"No miko I just said that."

I threw my arms around his neck and sobbed lightly in his chest. "Thank you Sesshomaru." I sobbed and then clutched tighter than I did before. I found out that he is not as cold as I thought he was. He actually liked me he really liked me. I rejoiced in my mind before smiling lightly and letting go of his shirt. "Thank you, so much. Sesshomaru…" I looked into his gold amber eyes a cold smirk going across my face. "Teach me how to get back at InuYasha, make me a better woman."

Sesshomaru returned the smirk. "That I will do miko."


	4. Chapter 4

1Kagome tugged at the hem of her shorts to release some of the tension pressing against her legs. She could never clearly understand why some girls insisted on wearing such tight clothing just to show off their rear ends and entice the male population; it was too much work if you asked her. The top was no better; the slim tube top pressed tightly against her chest hugging her every form.

Sesshomaru circled around her accessing how well she looked in the new clothing he picked out for her. He applauded himself and mentally gave him credit for choosing the right outfit that accented her form perfectly like he pictured it would. The grey tube top accented her curves, exposing a small amount of her perky cleavage and mixed with her blue eyes. The black shorts did wonders for her toned legs as well as her behind. If this didn't make InuYasha regret his actions, nothing would.

"I don't know Sesshomaru, isn't this a little too much for it to be just the beginning?"

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow upward. "If we don't start strong then you might as well not go through with it at all." He paused in his musings to reach for a hair tie from his dresser. He picked up the brush as well and began to work out some of the almost nonexistent tangles. He pulled the brush all the way through her hair starting gently at her crown and smoothing the brush down to her ends. He was mesmerized by the way brush gently glided over her hair. Without thinking he took up his hand up to smooth it over her tresses.

Kagome leaned her head back in content. His large hands felt gentle and soft as they caressed over her hair. She felt those elegant fingers slide skillfully over her scalp the claws skimming over every once in a while. She melted as his talented appendages pressed against her head in a soothing manner. In the midst of the head massage she unknowingly pressed her body against his. His fingers against her felt magical to her aching head and the way he brushed her hair was so calm and tender she closed her eyes to the sensation.

Sesshomaru stiffened when he felt Kagome come in close contact with him; he never had someone come so close to him so willingly and openly like she did. Her scent was soothing to him and her aura felt warm as if it were encircling him and melding with his aura. He rested his head against hers his nose buried deep within her hair. It smelled of sweet strawberries and honey and he slowly brought his arms around her to pull her closer to his form. He never smelled someone like her before neither demon nor human.

The door to Sesshomaru's room slammed open violently. He took Kagome's arm delicately placing her between him and the wall with his demon reflexes. He was not going to have that boy ruin all his hard work by seeing her too early than anticipated. "Is there something you need for me to do for you brother?"

InuYasha stood in the doorway to his room. His eyes darted from Sesshomaru to Kagome suspiciously whose form he could barley make out from behind Sesshomaru's larger frame. "I was coming here to ask what you did with Kagome, but I see she's perfectly fine with you here."

The sound of Kikyo's voice resounded from down the hallway.

"I'm coming babe," He shouted back. "I never knew you would go so low as to settle on my brother behind my back." He whispered then slammed the door enough to shake the room.

Sesshomaru looked down to see Kagome shake violently. She gripped tightly onto Sesshomaru's shirt for support as she let the tears flow. "How can he say such things after everything he has done to me? Those words should have been mine to say." She sobbed into Sesshomaru's shirt and gripped the soft fabric in between her hands until the imprint of her hands were left.

Comforting women was one of the things Sesshomaru was no good at more than his brother, but he would never verbally admit that. He was not sure how to ensure Kagome that everything that was happening was a good thing rather than bad. He settled a hand over her head and stroked it affectionately as he could manage. In return Kagome gripped tighter and buried her face into his chest. He let her cry her heart out, what more could he do? His brother was crueler than he had imagined if this was what she had to put up with every day.

Kagome looked up at him with tear-stained cheeks and glassy eyes. "It's official I can't do this Sesshomaru it's too hard. I told you I'm not pretty enough to do this."

A long sigh escaped his throat instead of complying and answer he lifted her lithe form in his arms and walked to his fathers' office. They approach the large wooden door to his office where he rapped gently against the door waiting for his fathers' retaliation. When they received and the affirmative to come in he carried Kagome into the office and settled her into the chair in front of InuTashio's large cherry oak wood desk. InuTashio tilted his head to the side in confusion and glanced at his son questioningly.

"Father what do you think of Kagome's new appearance?"

InuTashio let his eyes study Kagome's apparel and smiled brightly at her crimson cheeks. "It looks wonderful and I'm sure Izayoi would agree if she saw it, but Kagome was always a beautiful girl no matter what she's in."

Sesshomaru nodded to his father approvingly. "Go change back into your other clothes so we can go."

Kagome nodded quickly her face glowing bright. She stood after bowing to InuTashio she left the room. When the two dog demons could no longer hear her presence InuTashio face turned firm. "What do you think you're doing with her Sesshomaru? She is your brother's girlfriend and I do not think-"

"InuYasha and Kagome are no longer an item as you so claim father."

InuTashio dropped his pen from in between his hand. His shocked eyes looked at Sesshomaru. "When did this happen, InuYasha did not inform me or his mother of this."

"That is because he was too ashamed to tell you himself." Sesshomaru settled himself into his fathers' company chair. "He and his new companion, who claimed to be Kagome's friend have been having many meetings behind her back, the only reason you are not aware is because Kikyo is a miko and can cover her scent to deceive you father and so you do not smell the scent of InuYasha and her when she is here, but they have had many relations together even when Kagome was in the picture."

InuTashio settled back into his chair a long shaky sigh escaping his throat as he processed the information his eldest son enlightened him with. InuYasha knew better than this, he was raised better than that. InuTashio dreaded when he was going to tell his wife the heartbreaking news about their son's deception. He could already pictured her crushed face her young face brimming with sadness and her large eyes glazed over with tears, this was going to be difficult, but he loved his mate and could not keep this a secret. InuTashio picked up his pen to tap the small instrument against the desk. It helped to relieve some of the frustration in his system. All he could think about was going upstairs and tearing his sons hide apart, but he reined it in and focused on another topic that rolled in his mind. "I suppose Kagome is not doing that well is she?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. He did not want his father to know much more than he already did, but this had to come out. "She's been quite unhealthy lately, and put a lot of strain on herself by trying to remain friends with him, but that only has made her worst."

"And InuYasha how does he treat her in regards of their friendship."

"When with Kikyo he claims not to care about Kagome, and yet he steadily tries to pull her back in when he's around Kagome. He fills her head with ideas that he's still loves and cares for her, but in the end he will always choose Kikyo over her."

InuTashio squeezed the pen in his hands. He and Sesshomaru looked down when the sound of a crack resounded through the room. In his hand was the broken pen. He tossed the broken object in the trash and pulled out another one. "I must admit I am very disappointed in the choices that he has made, but I'm more concerned about Kagome at the moment." He looked at Sesshomaru for a moment. He placed his elbows on the desk his mouth hidden behind his connected fingers. "What do you intend to do with her Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru tried with all his might to pick up on his fathers thoughts. Behind his words was a hidden meaning that he could not quite fathom. His father was known as an intuitive man and his blank face left him completely unanswered. He had no way of reading his father when he was angry and that was one of the many things he feared about his sire. He pondered in his mind a few moments about how to reply to the question. "I have no real intentions for her. I merely wish to show my brother how much he has lost."

InuTashio smirked beneath his enlaced fingers. He had an idea cross him mind and if all proved well then the pieces would fall together. "So in other words you're going to use her like your brother?" He then put his hands down. "Let's look at it from a statistical point of view Sesshomaru you have nothing to gain from this. You belittle your brother everyday so there's no other reason unless you're just preying on Kagome's insecurities and I will not approve of that."

Sesshomaru growled deep within his throat. "You should never compare me to that lowly brother of mine."

"Well I can't really imagine you helping that girl out of the kindness of your heart you're going to want some kind of payment for this."

Sesshomaru stood from the chair having heard enough from his father. He stalked out of the room with raging thoughts crossing his mind. His father was implying something more than he was letting on.

InuTashio set back in his chair and laughed haughtily. "Oh son if only you knew how much I was like that when I was younger and the same thing happened with my Izayoi." InuTashio shook his head knowing his son was far too gone to even hear him.

Kagome came to the bottom of the stairs dressed in her normal clothing. She was confused as to why she felt rage emit from Sesshomaru, but knew better than to ask why. When his eyes landed on her she took a nervous step back and quivered. He looked as though he was set to kill and she could have been the target.

Sesshomaru relaxed his face back into its emotionless mask. "My brother and his whore are coming down. I want you to ignore his presence no matter how hard it is. You have to hold strong too and don't cry at least until we get to the car."

The thumping of InuYasha and Kikyo's feet resounded against the carpeted steps. Kagome looked Sesshomaru straight in the eye hoping by doing that she would gain confidence and hold against InuYasha and Kikyo. Staring into his eyes invoked something inside her to make an idea spur in her mind. She could do this she had already decided she could and she would. "Sesshomaru do you think you can help me tomorrow with my class work?"

Sesshomaru looked in shock with her outburst, but then he saw InuYasha stop and he caught on to her idea. His eyes lit with recognition and she nodded in conformation. "Sure Kagome, what do you need help with."

"I'm going to need help with my Youkai studies class and a little of my Calculus is killing me. I kinda got behind in my classes since everything things been going on."

He saw InuYasha's ear twitch in regards to his words and they slowly drooped downwards.

"What chapter are you on in Youkai studies." He asked, but he already knew the answer as well as InuYasha because he heard him and Kikyo over talking about it in the other room last week. He watched as InuYasha pretended to make a fake conversation, but saw as he kept one ear leaned in their direction.

Kagome's face brightened in embarrassment. Her eyes trailed down to the floor. She knew this was only a bluff to ignore InuYasha, but she did actually need help with her homework in Youkai Studies and who better than to ask than an actual youkai? (AN: This somehow makes me think Social Studies). She circled a foot on the ground then placed a hand over her cheek. "Youkai mating rituals." She mumbled low beneath her breath but she knew for sure that he heard her exact words with his superior hearing. "And we're also doing a project on that topic and we needed to have a specific youkai and I was wondering if I choose Dog demons can you help me?" She looked up to him with large rounded eyes her hands were clasped hopefully together as she turned darker.

Sesshomaru made sure to smile when she asked, but he found that it came out easier than he expected to where it almost felt natural. "Okay Kagome," He raised a hand and ran it over her head. "I'll help you as much as I can, and if not then we could ask my father and Izayoi if they can help too." Kagome was dazzled by Sesshomaru's smile. Her heart thrummed loudly in her chest and she felt as though it skipped a beat. She always knew that Sesshomaru was a beautiful male, but never in her life could she imagine him smiling let alone at her. She shook her head mentally. She had to remember that everything was an act to make her feel better about herself that he only wanted to get revenge on InuYasha other than that he had nothing to do with her. _But if that was true why did he do what he did earlier?_ When he told her all those things it was as if he meant them. She mentally berated herself and scoffed. Of course all lies to make her agree, but it did much to boost her confidence so it was with a cause once again. There was no way Sesshomaru would be nice to her by his choice right?

Right...

The ride home was quiet as they sat in the car. Kagome fidgeted in the silence as she played with her fingers. Sesshomaru's face was stoic as ever that she could barely believe that this was the same person from earlier. Perhaps he was bi-polar maybe? She shook her head and laughed, Sesshomaru was perfection if his name was anything to go by he couldn't be bi-polar...maybe. She looked in his direction again and sputtered out a small laugh.

"And what is it that you find so amusing about this Sesshomaru's face?"

Kagome pulled her hand away to look at him once more before turning away to laugh once again. They way he arched his perfect eyebrow in curiosity made her laugh openly. She could never imagine him being curious about anything in his life.

The car halted along a curb. The abrupt stop made Kagome lung forward and nearly hit the dashboard until the seatbelt locked in place. Sesshomaru was out of his seatbelt and growling deep in his throat as he cornered Kagome between him and the door. "You are trying my patience Kagome. Now tell me why you are laughing at this Sesshomaru this instant." His teethed were bared threateningly as he came closer.

Kagome's body instantly shuddered and her eyes brimmed with tears as she curled into herself. "I'm sorry," She tightly closed his eyes. "I wasn't mocking you at all Sesshomaru."

Scaring her was not what he wanted to do at all. He set back in his seat and ran a shaky hand through his hair. It had been a while since he lost control over his body. He had not meant to jump on her, it was just he could not stand when people laughed at him. He was pretty sure she was not laughing at him with ill intent or teasing, it was just that there were few other reasons people laughed at him for that same reason. "I apologize, I reacted irrationally without thinking."

He glanced in her direction to see her pulling at the door handle. She opened the car door and stepped out quickly. _Here we go again. _He thought to himself. He turned off the car and got out to follow her. After locking the door he walked to catch up with her. He was taller, a lot taller than her so it was quite easy to do so. When he got close enough near her he could smell the salt of her tears. "Kagome," He waited for her to acknowledge him, but she only kept walking. "Kagome, would you listen to me."

She paused in the midst of walking. He thought she had finally stopped to listen, but pause when she spun around. Her eyes were wild with anger. She may have been crying, but he could tell they were tears of anger rather than sadness. "Why, so that you could put me down like your brother and yell at me for doing absolutely nothing, but its not good enough for you." She curled her tiny palms into fist and swung into his chest. The hit did little to hurt him. "You and your brother why can't you leave me alone if you only want to hurt me." If her intent had been to hurt him she would have used her powers instead. He could tell it was only frustration with everything that happened in the past few months. He stood there and let her hit him with all her might, he deserved it for lashing out at her. How was he supposed to help her if he kept pushing her away?

The hits had slowed until her hand brushed weakly against him. She was breathing hard, her cheeks red and puffed out in frustration. Her eyes glassy with her hair hanging limply around her. She looked up to him with raging eyes. She bit down on her lip to stop it from quivering. "Why can't you leave me alone?" She whispered brokenly.

Sesshomaru knew what he had to do. If he was going to help Kagome he was going to have to learn better self control when it came to her. He grimaced at the thought, but more or less he was going to have to be nice to her. Lifting his hand he ran his fingers over her cheek brushing away the few strands of her hair away from her eyes. She slapped his hand away quickly, but he only brought his hand back up to cup her cheek. He ran his finger underneath her eyes caressing the dark circles lying beneath them. How much sleep had she lost brooding over his brother? He wiped a tear away from her face. His own actions shocked him. Usually when he did things like this he forced himself to do, but when he looked at Kagome he saw the hurt deep within her eyes it brought out the nurturing instinct in him. All dog demons possessed this instinct, but he never really believed he had it. He was cold and aloof, the killing perfection; he should not have the ability to care, but he did somewhere in there and Kagome was the one to bring it out.

"Kagome," he whispered her name. When she acknowledged him her eyes widened when he looked at her with half-lidded eyes. "I'm sorry."

Kagome raised a tentative hand to cover his. She knew those eyes only so well. She could see the hurt in them too. His emotions and words were real too. She gripped his hand tighter. It was her way of apologizing without words.

A wet drop covered her nose. She wiped it away and glanced up to the sky. The dark clouds over them began to let small droplets of rain. They both ran back to the car with their arms shielding them from the onslaught of drops.

They continued driving towards her house but the silence between them was comfortable. He made sure to turn on the heater to help dry her off. Though it was near spring, the chill of the air was still present from time to time.

Kagome licked her lips nervously. "Sesshomaru," she paused to take a deep breath.

He tilted his head to acknowledge he heard her.

"As a kid," She breathed in the released it. "Were you teased and laughed at?"

And thats where I stop for now lol


	5. Authors Note

Ok so yeah I pulled this down because of some issues, but now i don't have any to worry about anymore so you guys can have you're time and fun reading this and it goes the same for my other store into the arems of another so just letting you know they are up and here to read.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys I'm back again, I'm sooooooo sorry guys I really am.

"_Such a beautiful face he has Mr. Takahashi. He looks almost identical to his mother." The woman before Sesshomaru and his father swooned._

_InuTaisho bellowed as he watched annoyance twitch against his sons face. He knew his son hated to be refered to as a girl in any way shape or form. "Yes he is like his mother in almost every way." He replied biting his lips to keep in his laughter._

_Sesshomaru glanced up at his father with a stern expression before turning his head to face the woman who insulted his person. How he hated being referred to as a girl because of his looks. He knew exactly how he looked and the fact that he looked more like his mother enraged him. He could not stand the woman as it was and the more he was reminded of her the more his hatred for her became deeper. Still he gave the woman a slight nod of the head as a sign of recognition. He then turned to listen to them chatter away. _

_Once again the woman made a comment on his looks. "I just cannot get over how gorgeous he is." She giggled as she crouched to his size. "Why don't you go play with the kids. It must be boring sitting here with us when theres a bunch of others to play with."_

_Sesshomaru curled his sneered at the woman and rolled his eyes. "I do not wish to go play." Was all he said to the woman before heading to the nearest table to sit._

_Parties, he hated them so much. He much rather preferred to be by himself away from others. He was far more mature than the other children around him and had no desire to be like them. He looked out towards the play area watching the other children bounce around giggling happily. If it was not for the fact that his father wanted to come he would have not came at all. He preferred to be reading his books rather than sit around. The sound of others approaching him made him look up from where he was sitting._

_Children, youkai children stood before him. He took his time to look over everyone of them before turning his face away. He said nothing hoping that they would soon leave. _

_A child with bright blond hair stepped toward him. His eyes as red as blood stared at Sesshomaru for the longest time before he finally spoke. "I don't know why my mommy thinks so highly of you. She's always saying how much of a good boy you are, but you're nothing special."_

_Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the boy. "Jealousy is unbecoming..." Was all he said keeping his eyes trained on the boy._

_The boy took his arms and crossed them over his chest and bared his fangs at Sesshomaru. "Yeah right, why would I be jealous of you girly-boy. That's probably the reason she likes you, cause you look so much like a girl." The youkai child laughed having the other children around him join in._

_Sesshomaru ignored their mocking and jeering at his person. Once again his looks ridiculed him into becoming the laughing stock with the other children. This was exactly why he hated parties, mothers, children, everything…he just wanted to go home. _

_The party had ended soon and he and his father drove back home in silence. Inu no Taisho tried as much as he could to get his son to communicate with him, but to no avail. As soon as he parked the car Sesshomaru pushed through the house doors ignoring the employees that greeted him. He headed up the many stairs where he closed the door behind him. His room was silent as he stared into the darkness of it. Finally he took slow steps further into his room. Opening his closet he pulled out a pair of pajamas for the night. He went into the halls to go into the nearest bathroom. He could hear his father and his step mother, Izayoi, speak from below on the couch. He peered over the edge from inbetween the railing of the satirs to listen to their conversation._

_His father rubbed his hand across his for head and a sigh left his chest. His wife Izayoi raised her dainty hands to cover his own. "What is wrong dearest?" She asked, her voice light and soft._

_Inu no Taisho took her hands into his, in comparison his engulfed hers. "Izayoi, I just don't know what to do… I mean I tried everything with Sesshomaru and nothing will get him to come out of his shell. Perhaps I have pushed him too far, or maybe I'm not doing enough."_

_Izayoi raised on her knees to lean over to kiss his forehead. "You need to give him time to open to you dear, I mean after all he was with his mother this whole time, he needs sometime to adjust."_

"_You don't understand Izayoi, that's how Sesshomaru is. He doesn't like to go out, connect with others or anything, and theres nothing I can do to help that."_

"_Well when a child is negelcted how do you expect them to turn out." She replied simply. "Can you blame him for being so when all he had were people who wished to please him? Besides I think he's okay the way he is, he could have turned out to be a spoiled child so what if he doesn't want to do those things everyone's different. I think he's just mature for his age."And with that she closed the conversation._

_Inu no Taisho sighed as he listened to his wife. She always found a way to make a situation turn positive no matter what, but she did have a point what could he have expected from a child negelcted by his mother. "I agree with you to an extent Izayoi, but it did help."_

_As the scene below continued Sesshomaru turned back towards the bathroom to shower. He let his mind go blank. Done with his shower he dried himself and stepped on the stool he and InuYasha used to reach the sink. He took his toothbrush out the the cup and brushed his teeth absent-mindedly. As he brushed he stared at his reflection in the mirror. He could not help, but to point out the similarities between him and his own mother and realized that he hated it. Why did he turn out to look more like her rather than his father? He had her feminine features so much that they were almost identical twins and it was no question that she was his mother. He spit the foam into the sink and rinsed his mouth out. When looked back up he continued to stare at his reflection. He could hear it in his mind the laughing and the taunting of the children at school. He could hear his mothers voice yelling at him. It was all too much to take in for him. That's when it hit him in full force. All his hate and rage built up insde him and he reached up with his claws to shatter the mirror into pieces. It wasn't enough for him at all he could still see himself in the shards of the mirror; he could still see her there mocking him taunting him. He had destroy any piece of resemblence to her. He looked at his clawed fingertips slowly contemplating silently with himself before his decision was made. He took his claws hooking them against his cheeks and slowly drug them across his pale skin the blood dripping along his arms. _

_Before he could continue his self mutliation Inu no Taisho hand stopped him. Sesshomaru looked into fathers eyes before moving them away to the mess he made on the floor. He could see in his eyes the question and the sadness. Sesshomaru simply turned to his father. "I despise looking like my mother."_

_Inu no Taisho pulled his son up into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry son." Was all he could tell Sesshomaru._

Sesshomaru looked across the way to Kagome. "What child has not been made fun of before?"

Kagome could tell that he was hiding a lot more than he let out. "So in other words yes." She let the subject for now, but it was quite obvious that he hated to be laughed at for a reason. She could read it deep in his eyes, feel it in his aura as it became spiked with malice when he lunged at her.

Sesshomaru avoided the question he had no reason to explain to her his past. He was letting himself get too far involved with the woman she was only here to be used against his brother and nothing more than that. She was only a pon in his game and he had to make sure he could no longer forget that. He watched as she continued to observe him from her seat. She could wonder as she pleased he thought to himself so long as she left him alone to himself. "I will bring your clothing to you tomorrow and others that I see suit you. We will initiate the plan tomorrow is that agreed?"

Kagome nodded her head and sat back to ponder her position. She had to remeber this Sesshomaru's plan in order to get back at InuYasha and make him feel bad. On the inside she felt a bit guilty. Her eyes opened wide with shock as she realized the cruel intentions she had towards him and felt ashamed of herself for doing such horrible things to hurt him like that . How could she be so evil, she would not be doing any differently than what he did to her at all. Maybe she could go back and start all over again and just be their friends and live in peace. She did not want to live her life constantly plottin revenge against people.

She battled internally with herself about doing the right thing, or justifying herself and getting what justice she deserved. No she had to do this for herself, everything he took from her she could never get back – ever. She had to stand firm or else he would never realize the mistake he made. She spent so much time holding back the darkness in her heart for such a long time, all the things that she was wiling to do to make them pay. Sure it seemed wrong, but they wronged too. Her mind made up she huffed and set back into her seat until she arrived at the shrine.

She stared at Sesshomaru from across the seat. " I guess I'll see you tomorrow ne Sesshomaru?" She asked timidly.

He nodded firmly. "I'll arrive here early in the morning to help you change."

Seems like forever since I updated this and just as a side note I meant to say that this is the reposted version that I will continue it's not different from before but I had to take it down and edit it.


	7. Chapter 7

Sleep was nearly inevitable for her that night. All she could think about was how would things she turn out tomorrow, would Sesshomaru really be able to help her get the revenge she so wanted and deserved? On one hand she did feel bad, but on the other she knew it was important and would help her move forward with her life when she had closure.

She studied herself in the mirror on her desk. She guessed she did look decent compare to most girls if she looked at herself enough. She had nice wavy hair compared to most Japanese girls who would kill to have waves such as hers, and her eyes, they were the best cerulean blue she could every imagine. However recently with the past couple of events going on in her life they had become dull and lost their hue. She also noticed the amount of baggage under her eyes to where she could not hold back blanching from the sight. How long had it been since she last had a decent nights worth of sleep?

She peeked at the clock resting on her bed side and sighed heavily as the numbers flashed nine twelve. If she went to bed now she would at least get a full night worth of sleep for herself and the baggage beneath her eyes would be gone. She picked up the hair brush and began to run it through her hair in an attempt to put it up in a bun for the night. One stroke, than two, until she became mesmerized by the gleam coming back to her hair. Her thoughts wondered to earlier when Sesshomaru had brushed her hair for her, and ran her claws through it. She could feel the warmth start in her cheeks. He had been so gentle then she had ever known he could be and it was to her of all people!

She shook her head violently and refused to continue to think about it. She was not as special as any other girl, but she still could not help the fact that she was getting help from none other than Sesshomaru Takahashi. She was looking forward to tomorrow when everything would start out and make her become like a new person. She set the brush down and pulled her hair into a ponytail for the night. With that last thought she settled into her bed and bid Sesshomaru a silent good night.

Sesshomaru lounged along the couch of his room. He was content before there was a knock sounding on his door distracting him from him from his book. He sighed with discontent he hated it when someone would disrupt him from his reading for it was his main source of entertainment. All the concentration he used to focus on imagery. He set the book down on the couch as the person on the other side of the door rapped again.

He pulled open the door to his room to see his step mother staring up at him with her light brown eyes. She was almost a foot shorter than him if not more so barley coming to his chest. Her eyes were questioning and he could smell the scent of sadness and nervousness rolling off of her in waves.

Sesshomaru checked her over quickly to see if something was amiss with her, but there was nothing as far as he could see wrong with her. "What is wrong Izayoi?" He asked hoping it was nothing to severe.

She fidgeted nervously, while wringing her fingers. She breathed in slowly. "Is it true?" She said lightly with the air pushing past her lips.

Sesshomaru was confused as to what she was referring to, many things could be true as well as false; what could she have be pertaining to? "I don't understand?"

"Is it true what your father told me about InuYasha? Is it true that he and this Kikyo girl were…?" She paused to worry her lip for a moment searching for the right words to say. "Is it true that InuYasha and that Kikyo girl were having relations behind Kagome's back?" She pushed out quickly.

Sesshomaru stared at Izayoi for the longest moment, before choosing his words carefully. He cursed his father for sending her to him, especially when she seemed to be balanced on near hysterics. He knew how much Izayoi adored Kagome and had hoped they would get married in the near future. "It is true." He said simply, for what other words could he say to her?

What he had expected from the woman was for her to let her tears go and fly into a crying fit, but instead her face turned cold and she marched away from him stomping down the hallway to where she paused InuYasha's door. She picked up her tiny hand and banged over the door loudly and the sound carried over the music blaring in his room. "InuYasha you open this door NOW!" The tiny woman screeched.

InuYasha's door flew open instantly and the hanyou was surprised when he was pulled down to his mothers' height, by his ear. "Mom what the heck are you doing?" He cried out in pain as his mother flicked the abused appendage and tugged his ear again.

"Don't you dare give me that InuYasha, especially after I heard what's been going on!" The little again screeched. "I thought I raised a decent you man not a wild animal!"

InuYasha pulled back from his vivid mother to stare at her confused. "Mom I have no idea what you are talking about?"

Izayoi's face flushed red with her rising anger before she grabbed the furry appendage again. "You know exactly what I'm talking about mister. It just makes me so angry that I had to hear it from your father who heard it from your brother about what you did to poor Kagome. You ought to be ashamed of yourself for acting like a horny untamed wolf chasing skirts instead of the nice boy I thought I raised you to be!"

InuYasha wrestled his ears again from his mother before he flattened his head against his skull. He turned away not being able to look his little mother in the eyes. "I'm sorry mom I just didn't want to upset you, that's all by telling you."

Izayoi puffed her cheeks up again how she wanted to slap the stupid out of her son at this moment. "You think this is because you didn't tell me, I'm more disappointed at how you handled the situation, if you didn't want to be with Kagome anymore you should have properly broken up with her like any sane man would and then went to this Kikyo girl, but acted frivolous and broke the poor girls heart."

To say Sesshomaru was shocked was and understatement. He had never seen Izayoi loose her temper before tonight and never thought he would see such a thing in his life. The little woman had some spirit in her that was for sure. He watched her constantly berate InuYasha from the frame of his door and his brother stumble to calm the raging woman. He looked back at his father who appeared behind him with a knowing smirk on his face.

"This is quite unexpected, but somehow I have a feeling that you knew this would happen to InuYasha when Izayoi found out."

Taisho shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say the pup had it coming; besides this is better than any punishment I could have dished out on him. If anything you should know is that a way to reach that boy's heart is through the person who he adores most, which is his mother." Taisho approached Izayoi carefully, prying her gripping fingers from their sons ear. "Now Izayoi if you keep trying to rip off his ear he's not going to hear anything you're yelling about."

The couple departed to their room with a fuming Izayoi and a content Taisho before the door closed to their, but not before she gave out a few more threats to castrate InuYasha.

Sesshomaru watched as the boy rubbed his injured ears, and turned in his direction. "Damn it Sesshomaru, why did you and dad have to tell mom about this, she nearly tore off my ears." The hanyou pouted.

Sesshomaru glared at the boy ashamed to even call him half brother at the moment. Had nothing gone through his head about why he received the punishment? "Be happy that you at least get the attention of your mother you ignorant whelp. You never cease to amaze me at how much you take advantage of things that are right in front of you."

The family paused in the hallway as Sesshomaru retreated to his room with a loud slam of the door. He had said more than he would have liked to, but sometimes InuYasha was just too stupid. He had everything that most people wanted in life, and yet he did not appreciate a single bit of it. At least his mother had talked to him instead of turning his back on him like his own would have. Whenever he would get into any kind of trouble she would ignore him like an outcast, so who was InuYasha to complain? Then there was Kagome, a girl who accepted everything about him and did not want him just for selfish reasons. How was he so lucky to have all these things and yet take advantage of them without even a single thought to what he was doing? That's why he wanted to help Kagome, to show InuYasha that things did not go unpunished when you do something wrong as he did.

He settled onto his bed the book left forgotten for another night. He had a lot of work to do in the morning to start things off right. Before dozing off a small warm twinge brushed over him before he fell asleep.


End file.
